Reintroduced
by DarkMistress950
Summary: What if Torn and Jak met right after Jak arrived...they just didn't know it..This takes place after JakII but before JakIII. Yaoi! JakTorn! Implied rape(JakErol)
1. Meeting for the first time

Reintroduced  
  
Wooo! Another fanfic from...me! . I hope you guys like this one. I got the idea from when Torn says that he quit the guard because he had seen the Baron's evil before. Maybe that evil was Jak being tortured!!! gasps Well...maybe not...but that's the way it is in my fic!! Bwahahahahahaha!!! That's right... " Hate the author. Annnnyways....this is a yaoi fic...don't like, don't read. Your mean reviews shall be laughed at!  
  
Lol, I redid this fic because I was notified of a few mistakes annnnd...a few things that could be changed for the good of the story. So...thanks everyone who reviewed and gave me tips!   
  
Warnings: yaoi, um...I guess that's about it...a little language but nothing too bad. imitates a child Mommy! Mommy! DarkMistress950 said 'hell'....oh the horror --"  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Jak and Daxter? If I did, would I be writing FANfiction? I think not. I would just be making my yaoi dreams a reality! . So please don't sue me. nudges I'll give you some lint if you just lemme alone...  
  
Reintroduced .............................  
  
Torn opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in his room at the Krimzon Guard Fortress. Slowly he sat up and felt his face with the tips of his fingers in disbelief. His skin felt thin and tender from the new tattoos that had been etched into his flesh. His neck, ears, cheeks, and forehead burned like there were small streams of fire traveling over him. He had been in the guard for a year and now that he was old enough, 21, he had been given the 'privilege' of letting everyone know of his loyalty to the baron.  
  
"Torn? You awake?" a female voice called from the other side of the door. When he didn't answer, the door slid open and Ashlien, Torn's best friend, walked in. "You look good." She commented.  
  
Torn let out a small grunt and looked into a mirror. "I feel like shit," he replied.  
  
The Baron's daughter looked sympathetic for a moment before she replaced the expression with a look that just screamed: I'm gonna kick your ass if you mess with me!!!! "You've got prison duty today."  
  
Torn sighed and nodded. He would have it for at least two weeks. Even while his face was healing, he had to work. Guards were limited so the Baron wasn't giving any breaks. Looking in the mirror again, he noticed that his face wasn't really bruised too badly. There was a long red mark that went from his forehead, down his right cheek, and around his neck, but that was about it.  
  
Ashlien walked over to her friend and wrapped her slender arms around his bare chest. "You okay?"  
  
He shrugged softly and moved away from her. "Just a little sore", he murmured quietly.  
  
She nodded. "I'll get you in an hour and walk with you." She handed him a few pills. "I know it must hurt like hell." He took the pills and smiled thankfully at her.  
  
...............  
  
"Who's he?" Torn looked over at Erol who was working on a machine that had just been built in the prison quite a while ago. Torn didn't know exactly what it was for but he had heard rumors of a "Dark Warrior Program" and it didn't sound pleasant.  
  
The Krimzon Guard commander sneered over at the blonde boy in a cell on the west side. "Just a prisoner. He's going to help us out with our little toy here."  
  
Torn raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy. "What did he do?" The blonde looked so young. What could he have possibly done to deserve prison time?  
  
Erol growled in frustration at the loss of concentration. "He didn't do anything as far as I'm concerned. The baron wanted him so now he's here."  
  
Slowly Torn made his way across the prison to the cell. Opening the door, he slipped in to get a better look at the young boy. The blonde backed up and glared up at him. His blue eyes seemed out of place among the grey walls that surrounded him.  
  
"What's your name?" Torn asked quietly. There was silence for a few moments before the Krimzon Guard sighed. "Do you talk?" This time, the blue eyed boy shook his head.  
  
Torn exited the cell and walked back over to Erol. Baron Praxis was with him now. Torn saluted him and watched as the larger man tapped the end of the injector with his finger, a small smile creeping across his lips.  
  
.........................  
  
Jak watched the older man leave the cell and shivered as the cold air swept over his body with the closing of the metal door. The manned seemed kind enough, almost regretful about his situation...but what was his situation?  
  
Praxis was talking to Erol by the odd looking machine. The two elves had introduced themselves earlier that day and now Jak knew better than to even look at them with even a trace of sarcasm. That didn't mean he wasn't going to piss them off every now and then, though. He wasn't that submissive or weak.  
  
The taller man from before began walking towards the cell again. He looked uncertain as he walked into the small cage again.  
  
"I don't know what's going on," he muttered to Jak. "But I'm not sure I like it. Just be careful. Those two can be bastards." He whispered the last part and the blond smiled at him. "Come on", Torn ordered and grabbed Jak's arm. He was surprised by the boy's muscles. He looked so small and almost feminine. He led him to Erol, who then forced the boy down on the table and strapped him down.  
  
Cries of protest filled the room as the other prisoners realized what was happening. Ignoring this, Erol started the machine and laughed as the cries went silent.  
  
Torn had never seen a sight so horrific that he would cry for nights. Actually...he had never seen something horrible enough to even make him cry. But after this, that would definitely change.  
  
..........................  
  
Jak cried in pain as dark eco was forced into his body for the first time. Tears streamed down his face and into his sweaty hair as he struggled against his bonds. It had been going on like this for only ten minutes but Jak felt ready to just die.  
  
Torn stepped back a bit when Jak glanced up at him, his eyes pleading...begging for help! He had trusted him! This boy had followed him right to Praxis and now, that same child was withering in pain, starring up at him. A look of betrayal.  
  
Erol smirked up at Torn and raised the power settings, making the blond jolt around in absolute agony.  
  
"Stop it! What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Praxis glared over at him, the metal mask on his face reflected the purple eco as it lit up the room. Crossing his arms, the baron looked back at his 'experiment', unconcerned about his well-being.  
  
Torn hissed and stepped forward, determined to stop Erol. With a swipe of this hand, Praxis pushed the thin man over, onto the metal floor. The red head glared up at him and kicked fiercely at part of the machine, knocking the loose computer over the edge.  
  
"Damn you!" Erol cried. Torn smirked over at him, a small dribble of blood escaping his lips. His grin widened as Erol raised his foot over his head. At least the boy was okay for now. Then...darkness.  
  
..........................  
  
Jak curled up in the back corner of the cell in which he had been tossed. He was in his cell again but now it seemed darker and bigger. Shame tore at his heart. I should have been able to fight! I'm a hero! REMEMBER?! I'M A HERO! This can't happen...  
  
The door slid open and Torn walked in with a small plate of food. It was amazing, but the Baron allowed Torn to stay around because he didn't want a lot of people to know about the experiments. Without a word, he set it down next to Jak and got down on his knees in front of the boy.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Torn whispered. "I didn't know. You trusted me and that happened as a result."  
  
Jak looked away for a moment and then looked back. His face was still moist with tears and ...blood? How had that gotten there? It didn't matter. He would probably be dead soon anyways.  
  
Torn reached over and brushed the liquids away from his eyes. Jak froze for a moment before breaking down into a fit of sobs and buried himself into the other man's chest. Torn didn't hesitate to take him in his arms.  
  
They sat like that for about five minutes before Torn realized the younger elf had fallen asleep. As he lied the youth down on the bed, he watched in slight amusement as he groped the air for the warmth that had left his body. Watching him like that, Torn made a decision. He didn't know the boy very well but he did know this wasn't right and he had to make it up to him.  
  
..............................  
  
"Get up," an angry voice snapped coldly at Jak. "Get up, you little freak!"  
  
Jak opened his eyes and glared up at Erol. What the hell did he want now? Slowly, he rose up. Too slow. Erol grabbed a hold of Jak's hair and yanked.  
  
"I said move!" he half carried, half dragged Jak by his hair to the machine.  
  
No! Not this again! Please not this! Damn it! No!  
  
He was thrown onto the table and strapped down. Erol chuckled down at him. It hadn't been easy to gather all of the pieces to the computer that Torn had knocked over.  
  
"What? Did you think he could save you?" Erol grinned wickedly as he pulled the lever.  
  
Jak trembled in anticipation. Around the injector, he could see swirls of dark eco forming and twisting around the metallic point. Closing his eyes, he simply wished that it would be over soon.  
  
.............................  
  
Torn watched Jak sleep and sighed softly. He didn't even know the boy's name and yet, he felt bad for what he was about to do.  
  
Jak opened his eyes and starred up at him. His eyes grew wide and he jumped back in surprise, crying out in pain as his back smacked up against the wall. He had to be in pain if that hurt.  
  
"Whoa, calm down." Torn gingerly placed a hand on Jak's shoulder. "It's just me."  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Jak slowly leaned forward towards the man and smiled. At least, there someone around here who would talk to him. Let him know it was okay.  
  
That smile...it was so pathetic. One of the deepest wounds Torn had ever received. "I can't do anything for you." He looked down. He just wanted to say this. Get away. That look, this boy...it was all too sad. "I'm going to quit the guard."  
  
Jak looked at him, a confused look on his face. Even he had heard what happened to traitors. There was no quitting the guard.  
  
"I'll fight against the Baron," Torn continued. "I'll get him back for what I know he did to you and.." He paused to look around at the other prison wall. "To many others before you."  
  
Jak's eyes filled with terror and he gripped onto Torn's arm tightly. He didn't want to be alone. He was so scared with him around. With no one else...what would happen to him? What were they doing?  
  
"If I stay here, they'll probably make 'me' do that stuff to you!" Torn argued. Wait a second...he could understand this boy? Jak released his arm and looked down.  
  
"Be careful," Torn raised his head by the chin. "Be careful of who you trust. They might hurt you...even indirectly or on accident. Always be cautious. I don't know who you are or where you come from but it's obviously not here."  
  
Jak leaned forward and gripped the man tightly around the neck. Torn sighed and pulled him closer into a tight hug. It felt like it had been years since Jak had felt a kind touch. Seen a kind face.  
  
Regretfully, Torn pulled back and stood up straight. Jak grabbed his hand but the Krimzon Guard pulled away from him. Goodbyes were over.  
  
"Stay alive.", Torn whispered and disappeared into the dark prison halls. Jak jumped off of the bed and ran to the cell door, listening carefully to the light taps of the nameless man's footsteps until they could no longer be heard.  
  
Hiding in the shadows of the prison, Erol smirked as Torn walked right by him. When the taller man was out of sight, the racer made his way to Jak's cell.  
  
Jak jumped away from the door as Erol walked in. 'Torn', he thought. 'You just made a huge mistake by leaving him alone.' Shoving the blonde into a corner, he smirked devilishly. "And you," he continued out loud. "Made a big mistake by coming here."  
  
................................  
  
Two Years Later  
  
"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us." Jak tilted back as a red haired elf leaned over him. "Um...are you...Torn?"  
  
Daxter jumped up between the two. "Maybe this guy's a mute...like you use to be."  
  
Torn sneered at the ottsel. A mute? Could it be? No. "New faces make me nervous," Torn warned. Jak shivered. He knew that smell...but from where? "Word is...you're out to join the fight for the city." The taller man circled around him. "You know...picking the wrong side could be". He leaned forward again. "Unhealthy."  
  
"We want to see the Shadow."  
  
Torn laughed mockingly. "Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus?" Daxter's fur ruffled up a bit. "Unless you've got the fur for a really tough challenge."  
  
Jak growled deep in his throat. He could tell that this was the beginning to a wonderful relationship. Now if only he could convince the voice in his head not to kill this guy...everything would just be peachy....  
  
The End!! ..................................................... Yes, yes...I redid this fic because I wanted to make it into a series....which is really slow by the way... --" I'm having writer's block. I didn't make too many changes to this fic. Just a few things that would help with the plot for the rest of the fic. laughs evilly What plot?! Who needs plots anyways?...pfft.... 


	2. Nadia Bans and the city of Batar

Reintroduced-chapter2  
  
Here I am...turning this little fic into a chapter series....sighs You gave me work....THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU! I would have been so bored if I didn't' have to write this! :'( I've been suffering from this huge writer's block for weeks now but I finally exterminated it with the help of paint shop pro...don't ask... --"  
  
Warnings: yaoi, cussing....Torn in the morning shivers ...scary  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Missy: pokes Jak with a stick Why? Why? WHHHHY can't I own  
you?!?!?! WHY?!?!  
  
Jak: Because God was kind  
  
Dark Missy: --"  
  
Reintroduced ..................................  
  
He jerked around in the restraints that held him down to the cold table. Blond hair fell over his sweaty skin and covered his eyes. Torn watched in terror as the younger elf screamed in pain. Stepping forward, he reached out. If he could only touch him, let him know it was okay, that is would all end soon. But it wasn't okay.  
  
A hand grabbed him roughly and threw Torn back. Erol! He watched the racer walk past him to his prisoner. Standing, Torn tried to make his way to the blond.  
  
The shrieks filling the room became more frantic as Erol increased the eco flow. The tattooed elf reached his hand out again, his fingers brushing the tear stained cheeks. He pulled his hand back quickly. Fearfully, he looked at his hand like it was foreign to him. Blood...not tears....  
  
"I'm sorry!" Torn cried out. "I killed you! I'm sorry! I should've saved you but then the baron would have come after me! Then I wouldn't have been able to save the city! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Again, Erol shoved the taller elf out of the way but this time, Torn didn't stop falling...  
  
........................................  
  
"Torn! Hey! Wake up!" A pair of small feet jumped up and down on his chest. Slowly, the tall elf opened his eyes to glare at the fuzzy body above him. As his eyes began to adjust to the light, the two figures in the room began to take shape.  
  
"What the hell do you two want?"  
  
Daxter grinned and hopped off of him. "He's alive, Jak! I've done my job here...now where's the food?"  
  
When Torn continued to glare blankly ahead of him, Jak ripped the thin sheets away from him. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. It's a beautiful morning!"  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" Torn cried out more frantically as he resisted the urge to crawl into a little ball to escape the sudden cold.  
  
Jak shook his head slightly, a smirk planted on his face. "Ashlien has to give a speech in an hour about," he bent his fingers over his head in sarcasm. "The new Krimzon Guard orders and something about starting trade with other cities."  
  
Torn sat up and stretched his legs over the edge of the bed. "But why are you here?"  
  
Jak rolled his eyes and pointed behind the taller man at the clock on the wall. Mentally counting the little lines, the Krimzon Guard jumped out of bed, panicked. Three 'O Clock?!  
  
"Morning, Princess" Daxter chirped. ......................................................  
  
"So....Torn," Jak tapped his fingers together as he sat in the passenger seat of the Hell Cat. "How's Ash been, lately? We don't see much of her."  
  
The commander glanced at him from the corner of his eye for a moment before shrugging. "We've both been busy lately so I haven't seen her much, myself."  
  
"Uh..oooooh..." Daxter's head suddenly appeared between the two elves from the back.  
  
"What'd ya do? Wet yourself?" Torn muttered.  
  
"Those kinds of relationships never mmpf!" Jak quickly smashed his hand over Daxter's mouth and pushed him back.  
  
"Kiera's been busy, too. Now that Erol is gone, all the young racers aren't afraid for their lives, but they crash a lot."  
  
Daxter leaned forward again. "And that gives her a huge selection of...mmph!!!"  
  
............................................................  
  
"Residents of Haven City," Ashlien stood in front of the palace doors behind a podium. "With the fall of the former Baron Praxis, I have taken on the role as governor for Haven City and..."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah...", Daxter, Jak, and Torn stood near the back of the large crowd. "Geeze," Daxter continued. "Does anyone know who wrote this speech? They should be put down!"  
  
Torn hissed at the animal but Jak only rolled his eyes. Turning, the blond faced Torn and nodded his head towards Ashlien. "Who's that girl up there with Ash?" Sure enough, there was a young woman standing behind Ashlien. She also had her hair pulled back in dreadlocks but they were a deep brown. If it was to be cut and dyed red, she would look exactly like the governor!  
  
"That must be Nadia. A represent..."  
  
"Also," Ashlien's voice grew as if she could sense the interruption. "The council has decided that it is about time to reestablish trade with other cities to help improve our economy. Ms. Nadia Bans is here, representing the city of Batar. I hope that you will all help to make her stay a comfortable one. Thank you all for your time." The governor turned and smiled at the shorter woman behind her. "Ms. Bans, I would like for you to meet a few people. They should be showing up any second now. I'm sure you will find them all to be very helpful during your stay."  
  
Nadia smiled and shook her head modestly. "Ms. Ashlien, please just call me Nadia. I'm sure we will become good frien..."  
  
"Hey! Comin' through! Watch it, sweet stuff! Don't step on the ta...ouch! Hey!"  
  
Cringing, the governor looked down at Daxter as he made his way up the stairs, followed by Jak.  
  
"Well, helloooo..." Daxter leaped up onto the podium and leaned towards Nadia. "What's your name, cupcake?"  
  
"Weren't you listening to Ashlien at all?" Jak hissed.  
  
The tattooed governor narrowed her eyes at the ottsel as he laughed nervously and hopped back down to the ground.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, miss. My name's Jak and that's Daxter." At the mention of his name, Daxter looked up and clicked his teeth at the woman.  
  
"Jak?" Ashlien looked around. "Where is Torn?"  
  
"He" Jak began...  
  
"He said he forgot to get missy's fortress pass from the cruiser." Daxter interrupted. "Sheesh! How could he forget a present for something so lovely?" He raised his eyebrows at Nadia suggestively.  
  
"Well, we're all meeting at the Naughty Ottsel," Jak crossed his arms over his chest. Silently, Nadia thanked him for the..intervening. "If you two aren't busy, why don't you join us?"  
  
The two women nodded in agreement.  
  
..................................................  
  
"Where the hell did I put it?" Torn leaned forward into the Hell Cat and searched under the seats. "There!" Grabbing it, he pushed himself off the floor into an upright position. Tossing the pass in the air and catching it, he smiled to himself as he pocketed it. "Now where did those two idiots...hey!"  
  
Torn fell backwards into the front seat as a zoomer sped by. It turned swiftly and stopped a few feet away as Torn crawled back out again.  
  
"I hope I didn't hit you, traitor!" an arrogant voice seemed to sneer.  
  
Torn's head shot up but he only caught a glimpse of his attacker before he sped off in the opposite direction. ...it couldn't be.....  
  
"Torn!" Are you okay?" Jak ran over to the vehicle and helped him steady himself. "What just happened?"  
  
"It was nothing" ..obvious lie... "Just a crazy driver" ...better  
  
Ashlien sighed as she walked up. "We'll have to get road signs up." She smirked over at Jak who grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What?" he complained. "I'm a good driver!"  
  
"Well, let's go!" Daxter cried from Nadia's shoulder as she caught up with them. "What happened to you? It looks like you encountered Dark Ja...er...a big purple monster with white and hair and big point teeth!" He stretched his arms over his head in emphasize.  
  
Torn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What"  
  
"Er...nothing? Just ah..."  
  
"Whatever," Jak interrupted. "Let's get going." He grinned. "Tess wouldn't like it if you were too late!"  
  
Daxter gritted his teeth for a moment before sneering back. "At least I have a girlfriend! I swear! You and women are like oil and water!"  
  
Jak looked around and noticed that everyone, including Nadia, was starring at him funny. "I am not gay!"  
  
Ashlien shook her head and sighed. "Nadia, this is Torn. Haven City's Krimzon Guard Commander."  
  
Nadia grasped Torn's hand and smiled coyly up at him. "That's quite a title."  
  
"I've had worse." Torn put on his kindest and...fakest smile.  
  
"Torn's flirting," Daxter grinned up at Ashlien who kicked him away.  
  
"So," Jak wondered out loud. "How are we going to do this?" The four elves and ottsel starred at the two seater Hell Cat.  
  
..........................................  
  
"Daxter! You're late! I've been busy with your costumers all day!" Tess snapped as they walked into the bar.  
  
"Chill out, baby." Daxter smoothed his ears back making Tess giggle at the cuteness. "This is Nadia. Play nice." And then he disappeared behind the counter.  
  
"Oh!" Tess cried happily. "The representative? It's nice to meet you! I'm Tess!"  
  
"Hey, Cherries! Look at this new piece of hardware!" Sig walked in from the back room. Jak sat down in a booth and the wastelander tossed the modified Peace Maker on the table. "Beautiful ain't she?" Sig held his head high. "She's got an inferred scope on her now so I can find combat Metal Heads easily!"  
  
"Not too bad." Jak rubbed his chin thoughtfully and raised an eyebrow at the gun. "But I can still whoop your ass in the range!"  
  
"You think so, huh?" Sig crossed his arms. "I'll take you up on that offer!"  
  
"Sig," Tess smiled. "This is Nadia. The representative from Batar City"  
  
"Well where the hell is that?" he cried.  
  
"Sig, be nice." A voice came from a booth in the corner.  
  
"Kiera! Didn't see you there!" Ashlien smiled. "Whatcha doing hiding from us?"  
  
Samos crawled out from the opposite side of his daughter and waddled up to Nadia. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Nadia. It's about time this city got on its feet again"  
  
"Looks like Greenie has a crush. He's never nice!" Daxter emerged from behind the counter with various bottles.  
  
Samos scoffed before growling. "Daxter! I just hate you!"  
  
The ottsel froze for a moment as if contemplating this. Everyone paused to stare at the suddenly serious animal. Daxter placed a hand under his chin and scratched as he starred up at the ceiling. "I've decided, after serious thought....that you can all drink free tonight!"  
  
Samos slapped his forehead and even Ashlien had to smile at the rodent's randomness. Everyone laughed for a moment but quickly returned to their previous conversations.  
  
Nadia sat down across from Torn, followed by Ashlien. When he was sure nobody else was listening, Torn leaned forward and spoke. "I think we have a problem"  
  
Ashlien grinned impishly. "I know! Drinks are free and we all know how Jak gets when he's had a few too many!"  
  
Torn blushed, remembering the last time Jak had gotten drunk. He had narrowly escaped being kissed to death but his hand practically drowned in slobber if it was possible from blocking the blond's drunken attempts.  
  
"No," Torn shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I think Erol is still alive"  
  
Nadia sat back and frowned slightly. "Who's that?"  
  
Ashlien shook her head. "He's a big problem. Why do you think that Torn?"  
  
The commander sighed. "He was the crazy driver that almost hit me earlier today."  
  
"It all ready sounds like Erol", Jak murmured. Torn, Ashlien, and Nadia starred at him in surprise. They hadn't even heard him approach. Jak frowned. Erol...  
  
.........................................  
  
I told you! I told you! I told you that I would turn this into a series! Bahahahaha...it might be awhile until the next chapter comes out. smacks her head Stupid block! Anyways, I didn't go into Ashlien's speech about the new Krimzon rules because I thought it would be a little obvious that it would be about them being fair and as Daxter said "blah, blah, blah." Also, as far as getting all four elves in the 2 seater....uh...use your imagination? " OO You perverts! Lol 


	3. Nightmare

Reintroduced

Disclaimer: If I owned them...there would all ready be a third game out...and it would involve the death of Kiera and a wonderful romance: Torn and Jak .

YAAAAAAAY! I'm aliiiive! I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this! ;; I was out of school and, therefore, didn't have the time to write...but now I do! . I decided to change Nadia's hair color to a more blonde color but she still looks the same other than that. I've decided to write the story as I go...so...uh, it might be a long story...I don't wanna write more short ones that people get bored with . 

Reintroduced

"Jak?" Daxter shook the blond elf's shoulders violently. "Jak, wake up! You're having a bad dream!"

Jak's brow curved as if he were in great pain. His lips curled back as he flexed his fingers around the edge of his blanket. The young man could hear his friend but he couldn't answer him. 'It' wouldn't let him. The abomination living inside of him was torturing him again...making him see things he didn't want to see...remember things he didn't want to remember.

"Well, boy," Erol sneered down at the child who was strapped down to the table. "Are you going to give us your name, now?"

The baron stood over young Jak, his one eye was fixated directly on him. Praxis crossed and uncrossed his arms in obvious impatience. The click of his boot echoed through the prison as he paced back and forth, never looking away.

The Krimzon Guard commander growled deep in his throat. It had been six months since he had picked the boy off the streets, since the day Torn disappeared. Erol had had special plans for the blond but whenever he got the chance, something would stop him. A call, a guard passing by, too tired, or the boy would be out in plain sight.

"Jak! Jak!" Daxter tugged on his hair as the blonde's face twisted in pain and he cried out loud. The ottsel could feel his legs begin to shake. What was happening? Sure, Jak had nightmares all the time...but he had always been able to wake up.

Erol pulled a lever on the main computer and the eco flow shot out and poured into the nameless boy's body. The commander continued to pull down and the eco output increased, slamming into his chest and making him jolt around on the table from the force.

"Tell us your name, boy!" Praxis hissed viciously.

The blond jerked and twisted around in the leather straps. Bending his wrists, he clawed at the restraints. He wouldn't give into them! He wouldn't even give them the privilege of knowing his name. It was just a way of breaking him. It wouldn't happen!

Erol stepped back in surprise but quickly stepped forward again. He wouldn't be afraid of this little freak. The boy opened his eyes and Erol noticed that the tears running from his eyes were blurred together with a red liquid.

Praxis stepped back, fear the obvious expression. Blue eyes glared deeply into his own eye. The boy's struggles became more frantic as the stare down continued until he ripped his right hand free, blood spilling onto the ground.

Lunging forward, the tortured boy waved his free arm around wildly in an attempt to rip through the half metal man's exposed flesh. He would tear him into little pieces and, one by one, push it through a shredder.

Erol pulled his handgun out and fired at the rampaged man. The pain of the bullet rushed through the boy's arm but only enraged him further.

The prison filled with cries of terror and excitement as the prisoner broke free of his other bonds and charged at the baron. Reaching out, he curved his fingers in a way so that he could plunge his hands into the bigger man's chest and tear out his organs. A sharp pain stabbed at his back and then his shoulder. Loud explosions filled the air, drowning out the sounds of the prisoners' screams.

Then all went silent.

The wounded man stepped once more towards the baron, a trail of blood revealing the path he had taken from the table. His legs felt heavy and the edges around his sight began to grow dark and fuzzy until he saw nothing.

"Jak! Wake the hell up!"

The blond elf opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? Booths? He looked straight up and cried out in pain as the bright lights seemed to pierce through his skull.

"Dax?" What's? Where am I again?"

The ottsel gave out a loud sigh of relief and walked over to the bar, his pointed tail swinging absently behind him.

Sitting up, Jak realized he was lying on a table of a booth. His cheeks turned bright red when he remembered what had happened...why he was where he was.

Everyone had gathered at the Naughty Ottsel to celebrate the trade link and alliance with Batar.

"You were having a bad dream." Daxter interrupted his thoughts as he took an egg out of the fridge in the back of the room. Jak swung his legs over the edge of the table and threw the blanket off of him. The blond elf twitched his ear as Daxter walked over to him with a glass filled with an interesting assortment of colors. His long feet paddled noisily against the tiled floor and Jak cringed at each step that was taken.

"What is it?" He murmured as he sniffed the concoction. His nostrils flared at the horrible smell and he tightened his throat muscles to keep from gagging.

The orange animal grinned. "You should have watched how much you were drinking. Now just down it and stop being such a baby!"

Jak lifted his head, pinched his nose, and poured the slimy liquid down his throat. For a moment, he starred blankly at the wall ahead of him until he began to feel it come back up.

Daxter burst into laughter as the elf hopped off the table and sped past him to the back room. He could hear Tess squeal in surprise followed by the sounds of Jak coughing and hacking.

Okay...so now you know I'm still alive . Like I said, I'm not going to have everything happen at once. This was just here to help you get an idea of what Jak's history is. There will be more later with a possible hint of rape...or maybe just a rape scene... --" Depends on my mood.

Well, I hope you guys like it! And thank you for the wait. ;; I know...I'm a bad girl...slaps her wrist


End file.
